


Sharing is caring

by HSNA_venn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Subzero is happy that his brother finally have someone that love him. His brother thought Subzero was jealous and feeling a little left out so he thought of a way they could all be closer.
Relationships: Wildfire/Blitz/SubZero
Kudos: 1





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY SELF INDULGENCE FIC.

The wind brothers were close with the children of Hermit. To be precise, they were close with the eldest of the siblings. SubZero remembered Blitz would always carried him around whenever he cried, took him flying on his sparkling purple hoverboard to make him feel better. The eldest was kind and know how to cheer him up, he guess it was the perks of having six younger brothers to take care of.

Now that Sub was 19 and his brother was 21 respectively, they often visit Blitz. Sometimes Blitz would visit them, like today.

“Your home is really cosy.” Blitz compliment as he stretched himself over the kotatsu table. Sub was just finishing bringing the last of their midnight snack to the table.

“Why? Are you sleepy?” Wildfire, Sub’s older brother asked as he gazed at Blitz fondly, reaching out to brush Blitz’s bangs. Blitz nuzzled into the hand and kissed it gently, humming softly as he closed his eyes.

“No, it’s just really warm and comfortable here.”

Sub saw his brother scooting closer and turned his head away when both of them started to kiss, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. Sub had realized by now that his brother and Blitz were dating. They weren’t exactly being secretive with their relationship either, but Wild never told him until Sub caught them making out heatedly in Wild’s room. Maybe it was his fault that he didn’t knock first before entering.

Wild and Blitz had always been close so Sub guess it wasn’t really a surprise. When they were kids, Wild would demand Blitz attention the most and brought him flowers and stuff for the lightning-wind element. It made Sub jealous that Wild was so enamoured with their babysitter, but Blitz was gentle to Sub too and made sure he didn’t feel left out.

Of course at that point, Blitz just treated them both as kids, taking Wild’s childish courtship very lightly with a sweet “Thank you, Wild! These are beautiful.” Blitz continue to look out for both of them as the brothers grew up. Wild and Sub realized that the children of Hermit doesn’t age in term of physical appearance, since Blitz look just as the same as they do when they were children.

Sub wasn’t sure when Wild started making serious approach about his crush. If Sub were to guess, it was when Wild reach 18 of age and appearance, growing bigger than Blitz but still an inch or so shorter. Wild had asked Blitz out, just the two of them. Sub was left with Blitz’s many siblings, who were all just as welcoming as Blitz is.

They came back when it was night time. Sub was worried sick that the sight of them returning with flushed face and shy smiles, holding hand together completely flew over his head. After that, he was suspicious at how close and touchy freely Wild was with Blitz. Of course both were the touchy type but they never did something like holding waist or hand on thighs with Sub. There came a point where Sub got really jealous, but he still kept it in, until the make out incident.

Wild had explained to him properly that him and Blitz were going out, with a blushing Blitz sitting beside him. Wild thought he knew already, which he didn’t. Sub had accepted their relationship because Wild was happy, and Sub would do anything to make his brother happy but that doesn’t deny the fact that he was still jealous of Blitz for stealing his brother attention from him. However, Blitz was someone who was hard to hate and stay mad at.

Whenever they came over, Blitz would greet them cheerfully and make sure they were comfortable. If Blitz came to visit, he would help with the food prep. He cooks all their favourite food that left Sub hungry for more. He would praise Sub’s sewing works and teach him some of his own. Blitz would reach on his tiptoes to give Sub head pats even though they aren’t kids anymore. Sub want to be spiteful and thinks that Blitz was just trying to win him over since he was Wild’s younger brother but Blitz had always been kind since they were kids. Reluctantly, Sub accepted the fact that he would have to share his brother, not that it was a big of a deal actually, since Sub kind of like Blitz too as a person.

“Sub. Sub.”

Sub snapped out of his daydream to see that both of his brother and Blitz looking at him worryingly.

“Hey, you okay, bro? You’ve been spacing out there.” Wild asked with his brows frowning slightly. Sub shook his head and waved his hand.

“I’m fine.” Blitz didn’t look convinced though and he picked at the hem of the kotatsu nervously.

“Is it because of me, Sub?” Blitz asked quietly while gazing at him from the corner of his eyes, the bottom of his lips jutted out slightly as he pout. Sub felt his heart gave a strange clench as redness bloom on his cheeks.

“O-Of course not! Why would you think so?”

Blitz gave a small guilty smile as he continue to pick at the fabric. “Because I always think that I’m getting in between you two. After all, I know you brothers are quite close with each other.”

Sub’s chest gave another painful clench. Blitz were always like this, putting others before himself.

“No you’re not!” Wildfire slammed his hand down on the table, jolting both of them and grabbed Blitz face in his palm, squishing Blitz’s cheeks between his fingers as he directed Blitz to look at him.

“W-Wilsfdgjsdf.” Blitz muttered gibberish, his lips mimicking a duck face.

“You’re not getting between us! I love you! And Sub likes you too, Blitz! You should know that by know.” Wild said sternly, squishing Blitz face even more just so he could see Blitz squinting his eyes cutely as he tried to pry Wild’s hand off his face.

Blitz took a gasp of air once he finally freed, rubbing his reddish cheeks.

“I know that.” Blitz muttered, pouting. “But I can’t help it, you know. I don’t want to make either of you uncomfortable and I feel like I’m taking both of your time.” He sighed.

Sub frowned. He never really knew Blitz felt like that. After all, Blitz had always put up a smile on his face that it was hard to tell what he was truly feeling at certain times. Now Sub felt bad for all the jealousy he felt towards Blitz.

Wild frowned too and across each other, they made eye contact.

“Alright, how about this.” Wild suddenly spoke, grinning widely as both Blitz and Sub looked at him. “Why don’t we all spend time together so that you’ll know you aren’t keeping us separated.”

“But we are spending time together?” Sub said confusedly and Blitz nodded his head.

“Yeah, the only time we aren’t together is when we need to go to the bathroom and head to bed.” Blitz said, the tip of his ear turning red slightly as he ended his sentence.

Wild grin suddenly got very feral and both of Blitz and Sub gulped nervously, knowing what he was planning.

“S-S-Sub! Please say something!” Blitz stuttered, his whole face was red down to his bare chest. All three of them were wearing nothing but their boxers, sitting on the King sized bed in Wild’s room. Blitz was in Wild’s lap, strong arms wrapped around his waist and spreading his legs apart, giving Sub who was sitting frozen in front of them a nice view of Blitz’s front.

“Wild! Are you sure about this?!” Blitz can’t help getting embarrassed. He knew what Wild was planning with that feral grin of his but he didn’t thought Wild would have the balls to actually do it. Wild only hummed as he continue peppering kisses along the curve of Blitz’s neck, the palm of his hand touching his skin appreciating, rubbing down Blitz’s inner thigh and watching his lover trembled in his lap. 

“Of course.” Wild said with confidence, dragging his tongue up across Blitz neck before nibbling on the shell of his ears, humming as Blitz tried to keep his moans in. “Although I’m not the type to share, but I’ll make an exception for my little brother. This way we’ll all be close to each other, no secrets anymore.” Wildfire gazed at his brother, who gulped under his stare.

“B-But.” Blitz’s protest, grabbing at Wild’s wrist to stop him from inching closer to the tent in his boxer, wanting to die from embarrassment at the fact that he was getting turned on by all this. “Sub, are you okay with this?” Blitz looked at Sub worryingly. Sub could see how dark and lustful Blitz was feeling, but he was still worried about him and Sub doesn’t know why but it made his blood pumped even more. He could only manage a nod as he gulped.

Wild let out a pleased hum and pulled down the waistband of Blitz’s boxer, letting his lover’s hard cock sprang free. Blitz let out a squeak and tried to clamp his legs shut but Wild was stronger than him and kept his legs spread open, whispering dirty things in Blitz ears that make him whimpered and his cock throbbed even more, all for Sub to see.

“Come on Sub, don’t just stand there and watch. You can touch him too.” Wild lured his brother in, not stopping his hand from touching Blitz all over but avoiding the leaking cock, making Blitz whined pathetically as Wild pinched Blitz’s nipples between his fingers. “You’re so turned on, Blitz. Do you enjoy having someone watching you as you get touched and fucked by me?”

Blitz let out a broken moan, feeling his whole body trembled and wanting more, arching his back into Wild’s teasing hand. “Wild- please… Sub, help me-” Blitz whimpered, half-lidded blue eyes begging and calling out for him. Sub gulped at the hot sight, feeling his mouth running dry. He crawled to where his brother and lover is, trusting his brothers words and reach out to pull Blitz’s boxer off completely. His fingers brushed against Blitz’s skin along the way and it caused Blitz to jerk, whimpering.

“You’re really sensitive today.” Wild purred at his lover, tilting Blitz to kiss him on his lips. Seeing that Blitz was distracted, Sub decided to wrap his hand around the leaking cock, thumb rubbing on the glistening head. The reaction was immediate. Blitz’s hips would have clamped shut if Sub wasn’t holding one down and Wild holding another.

“F—Ahhhh-“ Blitz cried out in pleasure, head tilted back. Sub started moving his hand, stroking the throbbing hot flesh in his hand, mesmerized as Blitz moaned even more, his body trembling in Wild’s lap.

“Please- please – please nnghhh-“ Blitz sobbed. He couldn’t move his hips not with Wild and Sub holding him down, wanting to thrust into Sub’s bigger and calloused hand so much. The pleasure felt intense, with two pairs of eyes staring at him so hungrily. Sub picked up the pace of his hand and Wild start biting on his skin, teeth grazing and tracing the scars on his shoulder with his tongue, his hand continue teasing Blitz’s harden nipples. Blitz was sobbing for real now, drool trailing down the corner of his mouth as the pleasure grew more intense. A firm squeeze around his cock and Blitz was cumming all over his chest, holding onto Sub’s and Wild’s arm tightly as he rode off his pleasure.

“That was quick.” Wild hummed as he licked away Blitz’s tears. His lover was gasping and panting for breath, limp in his arms. He looks out of it, eyes dazed and half-lidded.

“He taste nice.” Sub comments as he brought his cum covered hand to his lips, pink tongue lapping up sticky cum. If Blitz wasn’t so red already, he would be even more flushed at the sight.

“Save some for me.” Wild said to Sub, grabbing Sub’s wrist and bringing it too his mouth. Sub was both surprised and turned on as he watch his brother expertly licking off the cum on his fingers clean.

“Sub’s right. You taste sweeter than usual.” Wild muttered, licking his lips as he brought his face close to Blitz, pulling him into a deep kiss. Blitz moaned as Wild pushed his tongue inside his mouth, whimpering as Wild let him have a taste of himself.

“Sweet.” Smirking, Wild pulled away from the kiss, leaving Blitz breathless again.

“Brother, can I try?” Sub suddenly spoke, his redden cheeks darken even more. Wild perked up and pulled Sub closer, sandwiching Blitz in the middle as he kissed his brother deeply. Inexperience Sub just let his brother lead him, licking his lips and venturing into his mouth.

Between them, Blitz was covering his mouth, trying to keep his noise down at the hot sight in front of him. Both of Wild and Sub separated with a trail of saliva. Wild grinned. “Now you try with Blitz.”

Blitz gulped when Sub’s eyes catches his. Sub put his hands on Blitz’s shoulder as he bought his face close, tentatively licking his lips before pressing them against Blitz. Blitz clutched at Sub’s side, steadying him as Sub moved his lips against his, whimpering when Sub bite him gently and gasped as he pushed his tongue inside, feeling lightheaded when they pulled away.

“You’re a fast learner, Sub!” Wild said proudly, patting his brother on the back. Sub gave a pleased smile at the compliment while Blitz felt like he was overheating.

“Now.” Wild said as he turned a limped Blitz around, positioning him to face Wild in his lap. Blitz face flushed as he met his lover’s eyes, Wild grinning widely as he grabbed him by his plump butt and spread the cheeks apart. “It’s time to prep you, beautiful.”

“N-Now?!” Blitz squeaked, feeling his hole clenched when a breeze of air tickled him.

“Of course. No rest for you.” Wild kissed him on the cheeks. “Beside, you’re already half-hard from getting kissed.”

Blitz turned even redder and resist the urge to squeeze his hips closed. “And,” Wild leaned in to whisper in his lover’s ear hotly. “Me and Sub are starting to get impatient.” 

Blitz gulped as he tilted his head to glance back. Sub face was flushed but he didn’t hide the bulge on his boxer. So Sub was getting turned on too from all this.

“I’ll show you how to prep him, Sub.” Wild said as he shifted back more comfortably to rest his back against the headboard. Blitz held his hands on Wild’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to keep his noise down. Wild was spreading his cheeks while groping his plump butt and Blitz could feel Sub’s stare on it.

“First, you lube your fingers.” Wild took the cum on Blitz’s abdomen, coating his fingers with it before rubbing it against Blitz’s twitching hole.

“Nghh---“ Blitz moaned, couldn’t help himself from arching his back and curving his butt out more towards Wild’s touch, desperate for it.

“So now you’re impatient.” Wild chuckled, biting him along his throat as he pushed the first finger in, keeping a slow thrusting motion. Blitz face heated up even more but he whined softly. “M-More, please.”

Wild’s breath hitched and he pushed another finger in, Blitz’s face scrunching up a little as he tried to relax.

“Easy.” Wild whispered huskily, Blitz trembled as he felt himself sweating a little, getting hot.

“Please…” Blitz begged softly, arching his back more trying to get Wild to hit that spot.

Wild pulled him into a kiss as he pushed in a third finger, this time hitting straight at his prostate.

“AH!” Blitz shouted out in pleasure, his body trembling as Wild kept on thrusting into that spot over and over. “Wild… Wild please please please!!”

Blitz’s hips shook from the pleasure, his mind getting cloudy again. Wild licked his lips seeing how hot Blitz look, tongue out and eyes dazed with pleasure. He alternate his fingers between thrusting and stretching open.

“Sub, come on. Don’t just touch yourself. Put your fingers inside him too.”

Sub jolted and quickly pulled out his hand guilty, face flushing when he saw the smirk on his brother’s face. He couldn’t help himself. Blitz was so hot getting fingered like that and his moans were turning him on. Sub shifted closer to the pair and reach out his fingers, rubbing slightly at Blitz perineum which cause Blitz to let out a loud moan, hole clenching tightly around Wild’s three fingers.

“Oh, you like that?” Wild said in surprised, a smirk on his lips as he kissed his lovers cheek. Blitz could only whimpered weakly, gasping for breath as he glance back to see Sub slowly sliding in his thick fingers inside. It made Blitz feel full, having four fingers inside him.

“You okay?” Wild whispered lovingly. Blitz nodded his eyes, blinking away the tears.

“S... Sub can add more…”

Sub gulped a little and nods, sliding in his pointer finger, hearing Blitz whimpered at the stretch. Slowly, Wild started moving his fingers, focusing on Blitz’s sweet spot as they both stretch him open. It felt weird, seeing his and his brother’s hand moving side by side all the way inside Blitz tight hole.

Sub jolted a little when he felt Wild poking him with his leg. They made eye contact and Sub nodded his head, adding all three of his fingers. Blitz let out a whine as he tried to adjust to all the fingers inside him.

“Gotta prep you good, babe.” Wild muttered, holding Blitz’s hips firmly as he kept fingering his lover open.

Blitz clench his hands on Wild shoulder, panting softly. “I-I’m ready, Wild, Sub.” 

Wild kissed Blitz on his lips as he pulled out his fingers before looking over Blitz’s shoulder to Sub. “You can go first, Sub.”

Sub jolted a little and clumsily pulled out his fingers too, Blitz whining softly at the lost. Kissing Blitz on his jawline, Wild whispered. “Get on your hands and knees for him, baby.”

Blitz trembled and shakingly moved out of Wild’s lap. With his head facing Wild, he went on his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide for Sub, blushing darkly. “P…Please…” He begged softly, knowing Wild likes it when he begs.

Wild licked his lips and sees how Sub gulped, liking it too. “Get behind him, Sub.”

Sub followed his brother orders and kneeled behind Blitz, grabbing hold of his hard dick.

“G-Go slow, Sub.” Blitz whispered softly. Sub nodded and rubbed the head of his dick against Blitz’s hole, both moaning at the sensation. Slowly, Sub pushed, gritting his teeth at how good it feel. It took all his control not to thrust in one go. He gripped Blitz slender waist, holding him still as he sink himself into the searing heat, letting out a harsh breath when he was finally balls deep inside Blitz.

“Nnngh…. F-Full.” Blitz whimpered, gasping as Sub rubs gentle motion on his waist. It was so sweet and gentle that it makes Blitz trembled, his hole clenching around the cock inside him. He heard Sub took a sharp inhale.

“Blitz… can I move?” Sub spoke up, the first few words he spoken this night. Blitz felt like crying. “Yes, please! Move, Sub. Make me feel good.”

He felt Sub grip on his waist tighten before he pulled back until the tip was just inside him, teasing him before he snapped his hips right into his sweet spot.

“SUB!” Blitz shouted his name, eyes rolling the back of his head as Sub repeated the same motion, thrusting him deep and slow each time, hitting him right at his prostate. Where did Sub learned this? Or did he just have a knack for finding Blitz’s sweet spot.

Blitz was a mess, gasping for breath as he fisted the bedsheet tightly, assaulted by pleasure.

“Hey.” Wild husky voice spoke, tilting Blitz chin up as Blitz felt something wet and slick rub against his lips. Blitz eyes fluttered open, soft pants leaving his lips to see Wild smiling lovingly yet lustfully at him, cock nudging his lips. “Don’t forget about me, baby.”

Blitz felt lightheaded. On one end, he was being brutally pleasured by Sub’s cock thrusting into him slow, deep and precise and on another end, Wild was fucking his mouth, thrusting his cock down his throat as each moan that was muffled send pleasure through him.

“Mmfhh-“ Blitz muffled his cries around Wild’s cock, breathing through his nose as he swallowed his lover, pulling back to suckle to the head hungrily as his hole clench each time Sub hit his protest, his own cock leaking profusely.

“Fuck, you were always so good with your mouth, baby.” Wild groaned as he grabbed a fistful of Blitz hair, getting turned on by the sight of Blitz so fucked out.

Blitz only hummed around his lover’s cock, relaxing his jaw and deepthroating Wild, grazing his teeth against the base just how Wild like it, feeling his cock throbbed against his tongue, hallowing his cheeks as he gave a harsh suck.

“FUCK!” Wild gasped and pulled Blitz off his cock just in time to shoot his cum across his lover’s face. Blitz gasped and stuck his tongue out, catching some of the cum with his tongue, feeling dirty yet aroused at the same time.

“God, Blitz. The effect you have on me.” Wild said breathlessly, taking in the pretty sight of his lover tainted with his cum.

Blitz let out a mewl when he felt another warmth filling him up from behind, feeling Sub’s harsh breath against his back as he climax inside him, Sub’s big hands reaching out to stroke Blitz’s aching cock.

“No, don’t touch him, Sub.” Wild ordered, Sub hand immediately stopped. Blitz let out a pathetic whine, about to complain when Wild tilted his chin up, swiping his thumb across Blitz’s cum covered lips. “We should save the best for last, shouldn’t we.” He whispered hotly, breath ghosting Blitz face, smirking. Blitz had trembled under his lovers words, knowing exactly what it meant.

Sub pulled out then and Blitz whimpered as he felt cum rushed out of him, dripping down his thighs onto the bedsheets obscenely.

“Oh, you came a lot!” Wild whistled as he watched the cum dripping down, both Blitz and Sub turning red.

“I want to taste brother too.” Sub spoke up, making Wild surprised and flustered. Blitz was too dazed and desperate to realized Sub bending over him, inching closer to his face until he felt a tongue lapping up the cum on his face.

“O-Oh, so this is what you meant.” Wild said, feeling his face redden as he watch the arousing sight of his brother licking his lover’s face clean of his cum before pulling Blitz in a deep kiss. He could hear Blitz whimpered as they shared the taste of him, so messy and dirty.

“Brother taste good too.” Sub said deeply, looking into Wild eye’s as he pulled away from the kiss with a lick on his lips. Wild gulped, getting really aroused by his own brother.

Blitz gasped as he lay his head on the soft bedsheets, hearing how obscene his body was when he clench at this gaping hole, the cum kept trickling down sending little spark of pleasure but not enough to reach the peak.

“Babe.” He felt Wild’s fingers cradle through his sticky hair gently. “Can you turn around for me?”

Like he was being hypnotised, he followed Wild’s words, turning around so he was facing Sub instead. He was so painfully hard that just moving make him feel electrifying.

Sub kissed him when they eyes met and Blitz was enjoying the kiss until he felt Wild groped his ass and spreading him apart, making him whine into the kiss. Then he felt the press of tongue against his hole that shocked him and made his arm gave out, dropping his head into Sub’s lap.

Wild didn’t stop and continue lapping up the mess around Blitz’s ass before delving his tongue into his lover’s cum filled hole, twisting his tongue and eating him out.

“Nnngh… w-wild…” Blitz mewled weakly, hips trembling as Wild held him steady, nipping and licking him, triggering all his nerves straight to his throbbing dick. He haven’t cum after getting fucked by Sub and its making him feeling like wanting to burst.

“Hmm.” Wild pulled away and bite on the supple skin of Blitz ass, hearing him squeak as he makes a hickey at the same time. “Although it got mixed up with Blitz’s, I think you taste pretty tasty too, Sub.” Wild said with a smirk, seeing how Sub gulped but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was getting turned on again.

“Please…” Blitz weakly whined between the two. “I want to cum so bad.”

“Aww babe.” Wild chuckle as he rubbed Blitz’s ass gently. Even Sub chuckled amusedly as he stroked Blitz’s cheeks, smiling down at him fondly. “Brother, I think I’m ready.”

“I’m ready too.” Wild said with a feral grinned and Blitz let out a loud desperate whine, scrambling up on his hands but he was trembling from sensitivity and excitement.

Sub chuckled as he helped Blitz into his lap, kissing him gently as he eased his brother’s lover down on his dick. Blitz mewled at the sensation of being filled again, scrambling to hold onto Sub’s broad shoulder.

“Baby, relax alright?” He felt arms hoisted him up from under his thighs, feeling another cock nudging at his filled hole. Blitz think he let out the most desperate moan at the thought of having two huge cock filling him up.

“He looks like he’s going to cum any moment.” Sub purred softly, stroking Blitz’s waist before coming up to his front and squeezing at the base of his dick like a cock ring.

“Sub---“ Blitz let out a loud whine, trying to pry Sub’s hand off but it was no use. Both brothers grew bigger and stronger than him. Blitz was completely under their mercy.

“Just a little bit more, babe. You can handle this.” Wild purred into Blitz ear, pushing his tip inside. Blitz took deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. The stretch hurts, and it was so tight that both Sub and Wild grunted from the squeeze around their cocks.

“You’re both so big.” Blitz whimpered, digging his fingers into Sub’s skin as he feels himself being stretched open more than he ever was.

“But I’m bigger right.” Wild whispered in Blitz ears, gripping tightly on his hips that was sure to leave marks. Blitz could only whine desperately. How can Wild be competitive when Blitz was about to cum any moment now.

“You’re bigger brother but I’m longer.” Sub comment casually as he watches Blitz takes them both fully. Blitz let out a long moan when both of them were finally inside him, dropping his head onto Sub’s chest as he gasp for breath, feeling like there’s a little bulge on his stomach from taking both of them.

“But it’s better to be bigger! I can fill them up more!” Wildfire pouted at his brother while Sub just gave an amusing smile, lifting his eyebrows high. “But I can reach them deeper, brother.”

Wildfire let out a low growl as Sub continue to subtly taunt him until both of them felt an intense pleasure coming from their dicks. Between them Blitz let out a grumble, digging his nails into Sub’s and Wild’s skin.

“If you two aren’t going to fuck me right now then neither size nor length will matter!” Blitz can’t believe they got competitive while being deep inside him! And the fact that their dumb argument just turned him on even more makes Blitz even more desperate to reach his climax.

“Sorry babe.”

“Sorry, Blitz.”

Both Sub and Wild peppered kisses along Blitz skin, making him squirmed a little and causing both of them to let out harsh breathes from the friction against their cocks.

“We’ll move now.” Wild said as he effortlessly lifted Blitz up before dropping him back down.

“Ah! F—god nnghh-“ Blitz moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he felt his senses exploding inside him, his cock throbbing in Sub’s grip.

“You’re so hard.” Sub purred softly as all three of them moved in sync, thrusting their hips up just as Wild drops Blitz down. Blitz felt like he might cry from the pure pleasure assaulting him. Two cocks inside him was just too much. It feels so good.

“That’s right, baby. It feels so nice right.” This time Wild purred into his ear, nipping gently as he watch with hungry eyes how Blitz was losing himself in pleasure again. It’s always a pretty sight. “Let us take care of you, baby.”

“Wild, Sub!” Blitz gasped, his eyes rolling back as they keep pushing through his walls, pressing hard on his prostate. His own cock was squished so painfully against Sub’s chiseled abs with Wild’s firm chest against his back. Everything was so hot and so good.

“I’m close! I’m close!” Blitz sobbed, his hand weakly clawed at Sub’s arm, begging for him to let him cum. The two brothers grunted as their thrusted became more irregular, add with the fact that Blitz was clenching around them like crazy.

“I’m close too brother.” Sub panted heavily, leaning forward to bite against Blitz throat as Wild let out a growl and bite along Blitz’s scarred back.

“Come for me, baby.” Wild growled into the heated skin, hand reaching round to stroke Blitz just as Sub let go of his grip around the base. As soon as the pressure is gone, Blitz immediately came, splattering his release all over his and Sub’s abdomen. The clenching of Blitz’s muscle around his dick was the final pushed as Sub released inside him, followed by Wild.

“F-Full….” Blitz whimpered weakly as he felt warmth inside him before spilling out of his abused hole. He went limp in exhaustion against Sub’s chest as both of them pulled out of him followed by the obscene squelching noise.

“We really did came a lot.” Sub commented as he watch how both of their cum started pouring out of Blitz.

“Hmm.” Wild hummed as he took his limp lover into his arms, kissing him softly all over his face. “We can do the clean up later, but let’s at least clean the bed sheets.”

“Alright.” Sub nodded, although both of them were still weak in the knees they manage to change the sheets. Blitz were already out cold by then.

“So, how was it?” Wild grinned as the three of them huddle under the blankets together. Wild was stroking the stray strands of Blitzs hair away from his face. 

“I think we both won in the category of who made him feel good tonight.” Sub said with a small playful tone that Wild just scoff at, rolling his eyes at his brother with a fond smile.

“You know that’s not what I meant, and yes, I will accept that result for tonight only!”

Sub grinned at his brother and looked at Blitz sleeping face. “You know I had already accept him. I just didn’t think he thought of himself like that.”

“Blitz is always too self-less for his own good.” Wild sighed as he push himself closer, squishing the sleeping male between the two siblings.

“I’ll be nicer to him after this.” Sub promised as he brushed gently on Blitz’s cheek. “It would be good if Blitz felt more comfortable around the both of us.”

“Right! All three of us are family, after all.” Wild beamed brightly before he suddenly yawned. “All that sex really tired me out.”

Sub chuckled lightly. “Does that mean brother have lower stamina than me?”

“What?!” Wild shouted in disbelief. “I think I have more stamina than you!”

The two stared into each other eyes, one being challenge and the other one taunting. The two continued staring into each other eyes until a hand smack each of them in their faces lightly.

“Go to sleep.” Blitz mumbled before squishing himself between Wild’s firm pecs, hearing his lover chuckled. Wild beckon Sub closer until they were all squish against each other and started doing as told, going to sleep.


End file.
